paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
I Love Lizzy
Summary A new girl is smitn to ryder but katie is sospisous about her and so she has ace Darering Danny x and alex and carlos and elias find out the truth about this new girl Story (our card is well has a green heart and some stickiy splat stuff and on the heart it says I love lizzy) (we open up the episode) Katie:(while frolicking threw the filed)He loves me. He loves me not. (its about ryder) Katie:Hi Danny. Danny:It's Dareing Danny X. Katie:Don't push it. Danny:Sorry. Hey Scooby and the gang just caught the ghost of Grover Goodway. Katie:Yeah I heard. Mystery solving and teenagers into mysteries. Cali:Katie Ryder's here with a girl. (she sees a girl with a dress similar to hers but blue and she has jet black heir) Ryder:Hi guys this is Lizzy she's new to adventure bay. Lizzy:Hi I'm into outer space stuff only I'm not from space. (then Elias comes over) Elias:Hey guys. Who's this? Ryder:This is Lizzy. Lizzy:Hello Elis. (they walk away) Katie:Get Ace Sorensen Alex and Carlos we got our own mystery to solve. (scene changes to paw patrol logo badge) Ace:OK Katie so what's this all about? Katie:I don't trust this Lizzy. Carlos:Ryder is my amigo. Alex:Uh guys look. (they are at Mr. Porters cafe) Alex:They're at grandpa's restrunturant. (they take a seat) Lizzy:Adventure Bay is nice Ryder. Ryder:Yeah I think its pretty neat too. My pups the paw patrol and I serve and protect. Lizzy:How sweet. (Mr. Porter comes over) Ryder:Thank you so much mr. Porter. Mr. Porter:Anytime ryder. (Lizzy eats like shaggy and Scooby) Ryder:(amazed)Whoa. Lizzy:Oh sorry. Elias:Whoa I'm amazed as well and Angle would be too and Kelly. Ace:Let me go talk with them. (Comes over) Ryder:Oh hi Ace. Lizzy this is adventure bay's fearless stunt pilot Ace Sorensen. Our flying pup Skye saved her once. Ace:Yes and I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping later. Lizzy:Shop-Ping? What is this shop-Ping? Ace:You dont know what shopping is? Lizzy:Of course I do. Like any other girl would. Ace:Ok bye nice to meet you Lizzy. (Goes over to the rest) Katie:Got it all this thing she says about shopping is strange. Carlos:The only way we can solve this mystery is if we find some clues. Elias:I seen detectives crime show a lot including The Mystery Group. Katie:That old 1970's tv show about the teenagers and their talking dog? Elias:Yeah Snoober. Ace:Uh who would name their dog Snoober? Elias:The mystery group! They were Snoober-Dog And The Mystery Group! Katie:Enough of this Nonesince. (Danny has an idea) Danny:I think we should check Lizzys house for clues. Carlos:Great just what I was thinking. (they walk scene changes to a dog tag) Katie:Why do we have to wear this stuff? Elias:It's the only thing I had since last Halloween. Danny:Whoa check it out Dareing Danny X is lookin cool in the naighborhood. Alex:Oh brother. Carlos:Ok but who is our mascot? Rubble:Hi I'm here for the Uh mascot posesen. Katie:Rubble? Ace:He'll have to do. (They go to an old place) Katie:This playhouse would make a perfect head quarters. Rubble:So what's our first assiment? Carlos:We investigate that new girl Lizzy. Rubble:Lizzy? But she so nice Chase zuma Rocky marshall and I met her. This morning. Katie:Ok but first we clean this place up. (They do so but we're ganna do the scene flip around thing) Katie:There this place isn't a dump anymore. Alex:Yeah so come on. (They walk out and see Lizzy trying to catch a fly takes off her face and a lizard face is under it catches it and puts it back on) Katie:D-Did you all see that?! Danny:Y-Y-Yeah. Ace:She's an alien. (Ryder comes over with a frozen turkey and humming a love song) Ryder:Lizzy I got a frozen turkey for you! (sees the others) Ryder:Oh hello ex-girlfriend and ex-best friends and.... Rubble?! Elias:We saw something. Ace:yeah Lizzy is some type kind sort of lizard alien. Danny:Yeah and she totally plans to eat you or something. Ryder:Oh please. Carlos:It's true look. (they see her eating like a canabable) Ace:Yeah human girls do not eat like that. Ryder:Oh come on Ace it's called a healthy appetite big deal. (They hear noise ace has it on record listening) Ace:That doesn't sound like English. Ryder:So maybe her family's from Europe or something. (they see her having a garbbege bin in the air) Ryder:I heard teleacaneses is big in France. Elias:You did not. Ryder:Stop it you guys. Katie:Look we are trying to save you from an alien but ya know what we're ganna let you rot! (turns to the Gang) Katie:Come on Gang lets go find a mystery to solve! (they walk off) (Lizzy comes over) Lizzy:Hi ryder. Ryder:Hi Lizzy. (Flicks her tounge out and to his cheek) (she smacks her lips and ryder likes it) Ryder:My first kiss. Lizzy:You'll make a wonderful food sorce for our children. Ryder:Ch-Children (cuts to get as ryder talks off screen)I mean come on we haven't even dated yet. (it cuts back to him when he says we haven't dated) Lizzy:Oh I already know your ph levels are perfect to incubate my eggs. (ryder is confused) Ryder:(Scardly)Incubate your what? (she rips off her mask and the lizard face is on agian) (cuts to ryder) Lizzy:(OS)Come here sweetie. (Ryder screams as he say oh no and falls to the floor and blurie) (Ryder snores and wakes up with stuff sticky stuff) ryder:I had this dream there was an alien in it. (it was real and Lizzy wears a space like suit) Lizzy:Relax sweetie once I lay my eggs in you everything will be fine. Until they hach and burst out your chest. (cuts to the rest witnessing it cuts back to them) Katie:No laying eggs in my friend! (it hissies) Ryder:Guys get away! Lizzy:(grabs danny Carlos and elias)Maybe I can put my eggs in the three of you. (ryder brakes free) Ryder:Hey you said you'd lay your eggs in me! Lizzy:ok then. (grabs them and alex rubble ace and katie) Kaie:Whyd you grab us?! lizzy:Because i have more then enough eggs for all of you. Ryder:Gotta think! Rubble:This net should work! Lizzy:a net can't hurt me only another momment and my babies will be ok. Carlos:I don't think so! (they throw it on her she falls to the floor and wines) Ryder:Ya know what guys I am so sorry I didn't belive you all. Katie:It's ok. Ace:what's wrong Lizzy? Lizzy:I'm not a bad alien I just needed a worm place for my eggs now theyre just ganna dry out in you cruel panessfer Katie:we should do it. (all but ryder go what!) Katie:we have to. Ace:but katie you said you hate her. Katie:I know what I said ace but now we have to help. (scene changer ryders badge the are worming in a fire) Ryder:Only another second and this'll all be over. (they come out and tell Lizzy congragulations and rubble puts toe or finger and it and it bites it Wich causes him to scream out in pain as we take pictures) (end) Category:Love stories Category:Love Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Adam Strickland Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Focusing on Ryder Category:Mystery Story Category:Episodes Focusing on Katie Category:Ryder Category:RyderxKatie Category:Katie